helping hand
by phoenix14
Summary: G- boys hire some help for a hacking mission
1. Default Chapter

A/N: 'ello all, sorry I have not updated in god knows how long. Senior year sucks. Anywho I am very pleased to inform you that since most of my classes bore the bejeezes out of me; in leui of notes, I have been handwriting all of my stories, and if given enough time to type them up so that I will have new chapters for all. In addition, in this time of great excitement, I have come up with a new fic! Umm this fic has existed in my mind for eternity, I have decided to share it with you all.I am sorry but I loath typing but so many ideas bounce around in my head. As inspirational music, I am listening to the soundtrack from the movie endless waltz. I love journey to the sun (eyes glazing over)  
  
Disclaimers: I own notta, not even the laptop I am typing on.  
  
Warning: since I do not know any gundam characters personally, I always say OOC it saves me from a major beat down. Hmmmm character insertation of my own. I think that's all! Let the fun begin!  
Christ it's cold out here. Nevermind the fact that I was bored, and had come twenty minutes late, and was only wearing a massive sweatshirt to keep me warm.  
  
I turned around when I heard a shuffling sound behind me. I could just make out a figure in the dark.  
  
He stepped forward. It was a young man a little taller than I was. Chestnut hair, violet eyes, dressed in all black. He's hair was incredibly long and hung down in a braid that went way past his shoulders. His bangs gently swept across his eyes, and he was grinning at me. *** The mercenary I had been sent to check out looked about twelve and was even smaller than me. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and an over sized sweatshirt. When I [peered closer he almost looked to be shivering, thought I was early, damn I wonder how long he's been here.  
  
I was fifteen minutes early myself. I looked up at the stars in admiration.  
  
"The moon looks like a graveyard."  
  
"And the stars like funeral pyres." came the expected response.  
  
"You must be shadow."  
  
"and you would be Shinigami" these questions became statements since this information was a given. If not one of us would die.  
  
"I have a job that might interest you." The dark haired boy merely raised an eyebrow so I proceeded.  
  
The informative disk will give you the details and determine if you are capable of this job. Return here to the same place in one week. We can negotiate terms, pay and other fun things."  
  
He nodded. I gave him the black disk gave a mock salute and left. ***  
  
Again I had been a lazy ass and put on nothing more than a gross sweatshirt, and jeans. I had just awaken and barely bothered to comb my hair. Therefore, I was blowing my messy bangs out of my eyes when he showed up again.  
  
He again turned his violet orbs to God's own white.  
  
"Mars is on prominent display tonight."  
  
"That means there will be heavy bloodshed."  
  
"have you looked at the disk?" formalities were passed over.  
  
"yes and I have come up terms of my contract.twenty thou general currency.I'll give you an account number,.. and a place to stay."  
  
Duo blinked at this unusual request. Wonder if he meant with them. He had yet to prove however that he had indeed read the disk.  
  
"do you understand your part in this mission?"  
  
shadow recognized the question as more of what it truly was.  
  
"while you and others provide a decoy, I am to sneak about each base downloading the necessary files to disperse to our own forces. You made the disk itself as a sort of test. You have been unable to find someone with the ability to bypass the computer systems that these bases use. You lifted some of the coding from one of the base systems itself and used it to protect the information on the disk. However your thinking is somewhat flawed." Here the boy smirked.  
  
"you are working under the assumption that whomever can read this disk will also be able to successfully maneuver through the systems at the base. What if by some fluke I just happen to crack that specific code? You did place a timer within to insure it did not take me an eternity though. Willing to risk your life on this?"  
  
duo also smirked.  
  
"don't you worry about us. If you unable to do your part we will pull out and come up with something else. I'll go tale your demands to my boss and see what we can do." duo again walked away.  
  
*** they did not even bother with passwords at their third meeting. . "twenty thou.a place to stay and you do a fair share of chores."  
  
"Satellite television...and I don't cook if you know what's good for you."  
  
"You will be living with five other guys..." Shadow had to consider this for a minute.  
  
"fine" he said slowly nodding his head "as long as I get my privacy."  
  
"good here's the addy you're expected at noon, try not to be late certain parties get anal." Duo chuckled at this remark  
  
Shadow was the one to walk away this time.  
  
Not of course before asking.  
  
"Will there be lunch?"  
me want feed back! 


	2. help!

Warnings: insertion of own character. Yaoi. Au. At. Screw the timeline! Mwuahahaha! Disclaimers: I own a gundam wing poster...a few science fiction books and parts of the plot line.  
  
A/n: I keep having strange bouts of inspiration sorry but now I have a beta reader.hopefully anyway ; )  
  
Chapter two:  
  
'Morning."Shadow mumbled as he stalked into the kitchen.  
  
Duo's response was muffled by his eating; Heero merely glanced in his direction ad a general acknowledgement. Quatre greeted him cheerily, and Trowa nodded. WuFei's reply however was somewhat indignant.  
  
"Isn't that my shirt?" He demanded. Shadow checked the tag and shrugged. WuFei growled and rose to his feet. He then demanded that shadow hand over his shirt immediately. Shadow promptly ignored him.  
  
After chasing shadow through out the house, WuFei somehow managed to be locked outside in the cold of the morning. WuFei was only allowed in once he promised to allow shadow to wear the shirt.  
  
Afterwards shadow amicably joined the other four for breakfast.  
  
"Bring on the pancakes!" He enthusiastically demanded.  
  
"No wonder you demanded meals.the cost of feeding yourself would have exhausted all the money you making."  
  
WuFei was promptly ignored. In all this time in the house despite WuFei's unfriendly demeanor, he and shadow had become the best of friends. Apparently sharing the same choices of reading material and displaying, the same habits. Both young men were somewhat broody and kept to themselves. Somehow, they always knew what the other wanted. The only conflict in the household so far was WuFei's anal-retentive nature when it came to personal possessions and shadows hippie-like beliefs of what's mine is yours. Shadow borrowed all the guys' thing all the time especially poor WuFei's'. He also mooched everything in sight. He had no problem drinking out of the same cup as anyone else or eating off the same fork. In fact, Heero suspected that at times shadow he also used his toothbrush although he had been unable to prove it.  
  
Duo he no problem with this since shadow was quite willing to share his own things. Quatre did not mind although the sanitary issues made him queasy. Trowa merely asked that he be informed when any of his objects were being used, thus saving him the problem of looking for the. Heero said nothing since there were always certain predictable items shadow always borrowed and he always put them back exactly where he found them. WuFei felt that his personal space should be respected no matter how close they were, and shadow only had to ask to borrow something. Shadow had a manipulative nature however and was always able to get around him.  
  
Later WuFei and shadow sat talking about a book both had read. WuFei argued about the universal truths he had found in the book about the suffering. Moreover, shadow argued that in this book although initially negative the problems caused each character to improve. Shadow was forced to give up the argument because he had to go on a mission. *** Shadow raced through the hallway, quickly ducking behind a corner to avoid enemy fire. He then shot back in an attempt to stall. He had been able to hack into the facility getting out was another problem. There had been a fluke. One of the guards had changed unexpectedly something about someone getting sick. Now shadow was left racing out of there a half an hour before pick up.  
  
As he recalled from the schematics he had memorized, there was a computer main frame around the corner. If he could get there maybe, he could call for outside help. Firing once more, the mercenary threw himself forward, rolling underneath the return fired he stopped once in the cover of safety. He quickly rose to his feet and using his special skeleton key card he hacked into the doors security defenses. Once he was sure the electronic lock had been pulled back he tried the handle. Quickly slipping inside he set able making a connection with the special number the guys had provided.  
  
WuFei answered on the second ring. Realizing who was calling and the implications it brought. WuFei demanded to know what was wrong.  
  
"Something went wrong.the whole facility is on high alert and they are actively looking for me. I need to be picked up immediately. I will be at the west side of the building third room on the ground floor. I suggest you try to make a near window pick up.coming in here would be insane. I will be out in half an hour tops. If I don't leave!" WuFei nodded wordlessly and they both hung up.  
  
Now here comes the hard part. I am on the east side of the building fourth floor and they know exactly what they are looking for.  
  
He poked his head out the door, noticing a patrol was out, he grabbed a grenade and threw it down the hall in the opposite direction he hoped to move in. It exploded. Once the guards had fallen for the bait, he raced down the hallway to the elevator. Shadow had disabled all the cameras upon entering the building, and they would not expect him to use the elevators too obvious. Just to make sure he stopped on the second floor. The first was sure to be heavily guarded as it had the easiest exits. Going out of window was too risky since they did not open. Breaking them would be noisy and set off many alarms. He had only switched off one of the windows momentarily to enter the building.  
  
*** Crap they weren't supposed to put up this much opposition between the bombs I was setting off in other areas combined with the top secret level of many of the rooms inside they should not have been able to get this much personnel to guard the exits.  
  
Both sides were pretty much exchanging gunfire bullet for bullet. There was one minute left to Shadow's deadline, and he was exhausted.  
  
Suddenly a series of explosions sounded in front of him, and a bright flash of light. When shadow was able to see again, the Ozzie soldiers had been replaced by WuFei and Duo. Both stepped into the intersecting hallway were they could see Shadow better.  
  
"come on!" Duo yelled when a bullet pierced the wall right near him. Shadow raced after them.  
  
At the final stretch to freedom, the three of them were again stopped by a group of armed forces. "get ready! " Duo warned, then he threw a small explosive into the opposing corridor, taking out the enemy. Desperate now the young men opted for the window now having nothing to lose.  
  
Duo climbed out, first followed by WuFei. Then WuFei turned to help Shadow out of the window. As shadow lifted his leg up and over the sill, he noticed in his peripheral vision one soldier stir. He moved his handgun and took careful aim at the fugitives.  
  
One shot was fired but not before Shadow threw himself at WuFei effectively blocking him from harm. At the same time his hand shot to the small of his back, drawing the hidden gun. Shadow still using the momentum from the initial movement whipped his right arm around and before he realized it he had instinctively shot and killed the man. That done he heaved himself over and the three figures quickly made there way to the waiting van. Inside was Quatre, he started the vehicle and took off.  
  
Once they reached the safe house all four wearily piled out. WuFei went to speak to shadow but paused when he took in the complexion of the boy. He was pale and his breathing seemed labored.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
he moved to speak but before the words could form on his lips, he collapsed. WuFei caught him. They were immediately surrounded.  
  
:"what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." they quickly moved into the house as WuFei gently laid the prone mercenary down. He noticed something. His hands came away sticky covered with blood. At seeing this, all stared wide-eyed at each other. 


End file.
